Ballerina
The Ballerina is a character from the Piano Concerto No. 2 segment of Fantasia 2000 ''and ''Tin Soldier. Background Official Description Development Voice Ballerina's voice actress, Lea Michele, served as one of the prime inspirations for the character. The filmmakers, as well as Michele wanted a heroine different from the trademark princesses of Elsa the Snow Queen and Belle; one who was clumsy, socially awkward, and constantly spoke before she thought. Ballerina's supervising animator, Becky Bresee, noted she took much of Ballerina's animated movement from Michele's facial expressions and rhythm when she recorded the lines. Appearances Fantasia 2000 After nightfall in a boy's toy room, the Ballerina comes to life and begins to dance. A nearby Jack-in-the-Box finds himself attracted to the Ballerina and begins to peruse her until the neighboring tin soldiers come to life and patrol the room. One of the soldiers (with a broken leg) catches sight of the Ballerina with her leg up and believes her to be disabled, as well. He offers her a rose until he notices her second leg, disappointed. The Ballerina nevertheless accepts his gesture and the two fall in love. The jealous Jack-in-the-Box attacks the Tin Soldier and traps the Ballerina in a glass cup. The Tin Soldier is thrown out of the shop's window, leaving the Ballerina in the grasp of the Jack-in-the-Box. The Tin Soldier returns the following night and fights off the Jack-in-the-Box, who accidentally stumbles into the fireplace, to his death. The Tin Soldier and Ballerina reunite and victoriously proclaim their love. House of Mouse The Ballerina and Tin Soldier make a brief appearance in the episode "Goofy's Valentine Date". In the show, her dress was incorrectly colored as pink instead of white. Tin Soldier After nightfall in a boy's toy room, the Ballerina comes to life and begins to dance. A nearby Jack-in-the-Box finds himself attracted to the Ballerina and begins to peruse her until the neighboring tin soldiers come to life and patrol the room. One of the soldiers (with a broken leg) catches sight of the Ballerina with her leg up and believes her to be disabled, as well. He offers her a rose until he notices her second leg, disappointed. The Ballerina nevertheless accepts his gesture and the two fall in love. The jealous Jack-in-the-Box attacks the Tin Soldier and traps the Ballerina in a glass cup. The Tin Soldier is thrown out of the shop's window, leaving the Ballerina in the grasp of the Jack-in-the-Box. The Tin Soldier returns the following night and fights off the Jack-in-the-Box, who accidentally stumbles into the fireplace, to his death. The Tin Soldier and Ballerina reunite and victoriously proclaim their love. Disney Parks Trivia * Like in the original Hans Christian Andersen story, the Ballerina and Tin Soldier were intended to die together in the fire, but the ending changed when it became apparent that the ending would conflict with the music choice for the segment. * In the original fairy tale, the Ballerina is described as a paper doll. In Fantasia 2000 and Tin Soldier she seems to be more of porcelain. Gallery Fan2.png |Ballerina smelling the pink rose when Tin Soldier is looking at her, confused. Tin Solider and Ballerina Pin.jpg|Tin Soldier and Ballerina Pin Soldier HoM.png|The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina (in a pink version) in a cameo from "Goofy's Valentine Date" on Disney's House of Mouse. Fantasia 2000 - Tin Soldier and Ballerina Concept Art.jpg|Visual Development & Character Design of the Ballerina and Tin Soldier is from a piece of concept art. Tin Soldier and Ballerina Staring at Each Other.jpg|Tin Soldier and Ballerina looking at each other, confused. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Toys Category:Silent characters Category:Lovers Category:Objects Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Dancers Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Fantasia characters Category:Fantasia objects Category:Tin Soldier characters Category:Voice Actors Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Tin Soldier Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Article of the week